2011-03-14 - SuiKyosha Resupplied
The SuiKyosha is moored at the Raven's Nest at the moment, its massive body being way too large to even be suitable to enter any of the Raven's Nest hangars. At the back-top of the Collosus, its gigantic hangar doors are open, revealing the bluemetalic wide insides. A large quantity of Gunmen are parked along the walls, and a Guymelef is available as well. The hangar is actually quite full of Technicians at the moment, all surrounding a woman in a beautiful red silken chinese dress. This woman doesn't look like your average lady however, a thick scar running across her face showing that she isn't just another pretty thing. She is conversing with some of the technicians, that are talking to her about their current 'consultant' or 'trainer' when it comes to things technology wise. They are pointing at a young man in front of hers. The ship is currently awaiting a large quantity of supplies. Xiang, the ship's captain, had recently ordered Industrial Exo-Skeletons, Cranes, and various parts from a wide list of things. In addition, it was waiting for food supplies. Whilst this ship could sustain itself with its fish and vegetables and water-filtration -- there were certain things they just could not get. Vitamins, threads, metals etc. The SuiKyosha doesn't have to keep waiting much longer, as the Valhawk (in Close Combat mode) walks into view, placing its feet carefully and balancing a 'tray' of cargo.approximately the size of a small barge. LOTS of foodstuffs, lots of other supplies including parts and equipment - if everything they needed was for sale at the Nest at a reasonable price, it's in the delivery which is being carried over to the SuiKyosha. And given that the Nest is one of the Trailers' home bases on Earth, and that most non-mercenary Trailers are still mercantile to the core, you'd have a hard time finding something that WASN'T for sale here. "Where did you need the delivery set down?" Kazuma's voice comes over the Valhawk's external speakers as he approaches the open hangar doors. As the Valhawk approaches the hangar door opening on the roof of the ship, a few of them men look up due to the noise. "Ah. The supplies." The woman who'd been surrounded by the techs states, and points her fingers at a few of the techs, then points at the Gunmen. There was large quantity of heavier equipment in that 'barge' sized tray, at least as per the order that had been make, so Yu wants to at least help out the pilot who is bringing them their equipment. A large plate suddenly rises from the bottom of the hangar, turning slowly upon a metalic screw of sorts, until it finally reaches the top - allowing for the Valhawk to step onto it. And when Kazuma does indeed park his unit on it, the same plate begins to descend again to move the unit and what it holds to the bottom, leaving him standing in front of that lone red-dressed chinese woman, and a few Gunmen standing around him. "Greetings. Just put it down, and we'll get things moved along." She calls out at the unit. "Convenient," Kazuma remarks, stepping onto the spiral lift with the Valhawk and its burden. One elevator-esque ride later, the Valhawk sets down its burden - very gently, the cargo probably was jostled more by the elevator's own movement if it was any jostling at all - before checking his footing, and stepping back away from it. "Got a convenient place for me to park the Valhawk while I get out of the cockpit for a bit?" "Sure." Yu points at an area directly behind him, right next to the avian Guymelef and a larger blue-colored Gunmen that was obviously customized. "Just park over there, and take your time. Welcome to the SuiKyosha." She bows her head, then proceeds to walk towards the cargo and begins to direct the different Gunmen to scoop up the larger supplies, whilst sending a few of those out of suit to get the food supplies. "Unpack the forklifts, so that we can better spread things around first." She calls out, pointing at a crate marked with that title. The entire hangar is soon a hive of movement and activity, crates and people moving everywhere, and packs of forklifts driving up the ramps that exit the hangar into the rest of the ship. The Valhawk offers Yu a quick little salute, then makes its way over to the indicated 'parking space' and settles in, before locking the servos, powering down, and popping the cockpit hatch open. No Mihiro this time, although Kazuma suspects she might like to see the inside of this ship at some point. So Kazuma descends to the deck alone, carrying an electronic clipboard as he trots back over to Yu. "I don't think we've met properly, but I think I recognize you from the bar in the Nest... Kazuma Ardygun, of the Valstork Family," he introduces himself, offering a polite bow, then a friendly grin and a handshake as he straigthens up from the bow. "Correct. That's indeed where you met me. My name is Yu Zhi Wu, XO of this ship. But you may call me Miss Yu." The Chinese woman replies when he finally appears before her, just as she sends a young man to go and repair a Gunmen. She looks at the back of the young one, before she properly turns towards Kazuma and looks at his hand. She extends hers and gently shakes his, and nods her head at the same time. "Again, welcome to the SuiKyosha." She repeats herself. She then lets go and quickly throws some more calls out at some of the workers, before she hands off the responsibility to organize things to the treasurer of the town'ship'. "I assume you have something for me to sign?" She inquires, looking observantly at the electronic clipboard. "I do indeed," Kazuma says, offering the clipboard and a stylus. "Right there at the bottom, it's already highlighted ... and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yu," he says. "If you'll pardon me asking - this ship and crew are from La Gias?" Granted that there've been hints here and there, but he hasn't had the leisure to put those pieces together yet (and he's missed any more direct indications about it). "Alright." Yu takes the stylus and looks at it... then at the electronic computer. She then looks back at the stylus again. "This writes?" She pulls on the end, seeing if there is a cap to pull off. Deciding that there is no such thing, she just makes her signature - and looks somewhat surprised that it works! It was probably obvious that she was indeed from La Gias, even just by this reaction. "Yes... we are." And it becomes even more obvious as the large hangar doors overhead close. Suddenly, it looks like... there is water overhead, and the sky over that. Like a one-way window, he could look up into the air. Beneath him, the style of 'water' is flickering on the ground... making it look like he was underwater somehow. The only thing which actually keeps Kazuma from jumping in surprise is the ingrained habits of living where gravity is not necessarily a constant, and a stray jump could send you careening into the ceiling - or simply off into the cold darkness of space, if you weren't safely tethered. Surprise is evident on his face, though, as he looks around. "Wow .... where in La Gias are you *from*?" he asks. "Some undersea kingdom or the like ... ? Although you seemed pretty well adapted to dry land, so maybe not ... - ah, sorry about all the questions all of a sudden." "It's quite alright." Yu raises a hand to her mouth and chuckles behind it, not to seem too rude. She seems quite the kind person, even with that nasty scar on her face. "We're actually from the Spiral King's badlands. It's just that the cavern we lived in had a massive underwater lake." That really didn't explaint his ship at all, but miss Yu was happy enough to leave it at that. She then tips her head over and points at one of the ramps that leads up out of the hangar. "Follow me." Kazuma nods, taking the clipboard back now that Lady Yu's signed for the delivery, and follows her up the ramp. "So, are you 'subjects' of the Spiral King, or do you live under the radar, as it were?" he wonders idly. "I thought he didn't like humans ..." "Much like the Gurren Brigade, we are a free people. In fact, the Captain looks up to the Gurren Brigade - which is the reason we are able to use Gunmen so actively." She guides him along one of the starboard walls, where he finds that... the walls are... double? The inside one is glass-like, showing that between the outer walls, there is water... and fish... and glowing vegetables! This ship truly feels like it is alive. A large fish suddenly swims past the two; a shark of some sort. Kazuma lets out a quiet whistle as he sees the giant 'fish' swim past. "Yeah, the Gurren Brigade are a pretty awesome gang," he agrees. "I know a couple of 'em - actually helped rescue Kamina not too long ago, *after* we thought for so long that he'd been dead outright instead of under Dr. Hell's control." He shakes his head a bit. "You may wind up being sorry you came to Earth's surface, with everything that's going on on this side of the planet's crust - but you're not alone against *anything* now." "We will be fine." Yu replies, smiling at Kazuma. "We're aware of most of the problems here on the Mystic Moon. But trust me, it is not that much better on the side of La Gias. Especially not with the constant interference from this side." The woman nods at Kazuma, then continues to lead him along that hallway until finally they arrive in... a village center!? it's as if they just stepped out of a ship and right into a village square. People are moving around, shops are being visitted, people are drinking coffee at a cafe, and women are appraising clothes at a clothing store. Sure, most of the stalls are metalic. But still... And here, Kazuma actually comes to a halt, looking around. And looking. And *looking*. ".... some people call their ships 'home away from home,'" he remarks after several long seconds. "You guys ... you bring home *with* you. Wow." He finally steps forward again. "I .... wow. This is incredible. How are you about allowing other visitors, especially if they bring other goods to barter for stuff here? My family and some of our friends would *love* to visit here ..." "This is just like any city. Though we keep track of who comes and goes, people are welcome. A friend of a friend..." Yu says, smiling kindly at Kazuma. "You are welcome to visit at any time. Though I must warn you, as part of the TDF, you may end up in the midst of combat. Though this ship is one of the most sturdy ships in the fleet - and our commander, the Emperor of this City, is brilliant." Category:Logs